


Y ahora, ¿qué?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack y Ianto se enfrentan a un problema que nunca pensaron que podrían tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y ahora, ¿qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Apoyados en el balcón, los dos hombres contemplaron el atardecer de los soles sobre el océano anaranjado. El Doctor había elegido un lugar asombroso para que los dos o, mejor dicho, los tres, pudieran relajarse y pensar con claridad en lo que habría de venir. La vida del Doctor se había complicado de un modo que nunca hubiera podido prever.

—Dime cómo ha podido pasar esto, Jack —dijo Ianto. Inmediatamente, soltó una carcajada corta y se pasó la mano por los ojos—. Bueno, no, no me lo digas, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Jack sonrió a su lado y ambos se miraron de reojo.

—La verdad es que todas y cada una de las veces han sido memorables.

Ianto rió de nuevo y Jack se le unió esta vez, aunque sus risas no fueran como las de siempre. Estaba demasiado asustado.

—No, quiero decir… Pensé que tus probabilidades de concebir no eran para nada altas… Más bien al contrario.

Jack suspiró con los ojos perdidos en el océano naranja.

—Yo también lo pensaba… Y, en realidad, siempre ha sido así… Pero supongo que lo que el Amo hizo conmigo, todas esas cosas que me inyectó, todos los abortos… de alguna manera, han afectado a mi fertilidad. Quizá me han cambiado para siempre, o quizá es algo transitorio y dentro de un tiempo, de unas cuantas muertes, volveré a ser como antes…

Ianto pensó que, al menos, Jack era capaz de hablar de sus años de cautiverio y tortura con relativa normalidad. Por ahora. Habría que ver qué pasaba si el embarazo seguía adelante. Él también estaba asustado.

—De cualquier forma, eso lo veremos después—dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo—. Ahora debemos pensar en otra cosa.

Jack apoyó la cara en sus manos. La preocupación y la incertidumbre lo estaban matando. Ianto pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo besó en la sien. De cualquier forma, con bebé o sin él, el joven ya había tomado la decisión de no abandonar nunca al hombre al que amaba. En realidad, había decidido eso varios años antes.


End file.
